Digimon Tamers: The Renamon Experiment
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Renamon has been kidnapped, brainwashed and then experimented d so Rika has called for Takato and Guilmon to help her rescue her partner. TakatoxRika and GuilmonxRenamon.
1. Kidnapping and Mind Control

Many years had passed since the D-Reaper was sealed away and, thanks to the strong bonds they had with their Tamers and friends, the Digimon were all about to return to the Real World to reunite with their partners.

In Shinjuku Park, an 18 year old Rika and Renamon were in the park, watching the birds on the pond.

Rika now wore a tank top and baggy trousers, while Renamon now wore the clothes, the same Rika wore back when she fought alongside their Digimon Tamers, in which the clothing fit Renamon's size, because during the years, just like Rika, Renamon's body had matured, causing her private areas to be revealed, and now she had to wear clothes because she was a bit embarrassed by it.

"It has been peaceful ever since these years. I heard Takato is helping Guilmon get into shape and helping him become more mature and train hard. Must be because Guilmon worries about the threats which might happen in the future." Rika said to Renamon, making the Digimon vixen reply. "I wonder how he is getting on, cause I only heard about what happened to him but haven't seen him."

Curious, Rika faced Renamon and asked. "Well one day, would you like to see him?"

"I would. But it's just that I was cruel to him in the past and..." Renamon began to say, but stopped when someone put a cloth over her mouth, making her gasp at first before she felt light headed and collapsed.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, before she jumped in shock to see a couple of BlackAgumon had chloroformed Renamon, which made her question, worried for herself and her friend. "Hey! What are you're doing!?"

However, Rika was unable to get an answer or ask any other questions as one of the BlackAgumon rushed at her and punched Rika in the chest, sending her flying and crashing into the tree.

Rika cried out as she made contact with the tree, almost losing consciousness, making the red haired girl then groan and look up to see the thug Digimon put the unconscious Renamon in a bag, before they carried her away.

"Renamon..." Rika could only get out before she succumbed to the darkness and passed out.

"Rika! Rika, wake up!"

Rika slowly open her eyes to see a now 18 year old Takato knelt beside her.

Takato still wore his goggles around his head, but now he had a muscular figure and wore a blue jacket, white shirt and grey zipped trousers, while standing by his side was a now grown up Guilmon, who too had a muscular body, was an inch taller than Renamon and now wore a brown scarf.

And beside the pair were Impmon and BlackRenamon, Renamon's sister and mate to Impmon.

"Takato! Guilmon! They got her! They got Renamon!" Rika cried then out.

"Who got Renamon?" Takato asked, wanting to do what he could to help Rika and Renamon.

"A couple of BlackAgumon. They kidnapped her!" Rika cried in reply, before sobbing into Takato's chest, surprising him at first before he wrapped his arms around Rika to comfort her.

"Renamon's been kidnapped!?" Guilmon gasped, making Impmon guess. "Sounds like BlackImpmon's work."

Hearing that Impmon might know who was behind Renamon's abduction, he asked. "BlackImpmon? Do you know about this?"

"Yes." BlackRenamon replied as she nodded, before the dark furred vixen explained. "He was my Master to begin with, but all he wanted to do was brainwash and experiment on me and use me as a toy. Impmon rescued me from him. No doubt BlackImpmon thought my sister was me and came to finish the job. He's not smart in telling the difference."

"So this BlackImpmon plans to experiment on Renamon?" Rika asked, worried, before she begged. "Takato, Guilmon. We've got to save her!"

"Don't worry. We will. Impmon, BlackRenamon, do you know where BlackImpmon is hiding?" Guilmon asked, making Impmon and BlackRenamon nod before the pair told him, Takato and Rika everything they knew about their new nemesis.

-Meanwhile, with Renamon: Upcoming Lemon-

The foxy Digimon came too and found herself in a room where there was a lone chair that had a dildo strapped on it, a flat table, a laser gun attached to the wall and two giant mechanical hands on the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Renamon asked as she looked around.

Suddenly, she saw a huge window near the door and a black version of Impmon with glasses and a lab coat, looked down on her.

"You're not BlackRenamon." He said, annoyed his lackies had failed him.

"But you are similar to her so you will have to do. I am BlackImpmon. And from today you are my test subject, little fox!" BlackImpmon told Renamon, making Renamon snap back in a defiant tone. "I am not a test subject to anyone!"

"Yeah, well I've disabled your fighting and powers before you came here so you cannot do anything about it." BlackImpmon told her, before he said. "And now first thing first is to get rid of that clothing you have there."

With that, BlackImpmon then grabbed some levers to work the mechanical hands that then moved down to Renamon's top, gloves and jeans and pulled her shirt, gloves and jeans both over her head.

Renamon tried to break free, but with her jeans covering her head and getting a wedgie from them, she was unable to escape.

Suddenly with a mighty rip, all of Renamon's clothes came toring off leaving Renamon completely naked, her EE sized breasts were seen, and so was her vagina, belly button and huge butt.

Stunned at first, Renamon then looked down between her legs before she covered her breasts with her arms and her vagina with her legs, her whole face blushing red as she then questioned. "Why are you're doing this?"

"All Renamons are supposed to be naked. Now do as I command or I have to use my ray on you!" BlackImpmon told Renamon, making her shout, remaining defiant to her captor. "I will not!"

But as she said that, the laser beam fired some sort of hypnotic laser, hitting Renamon.

As it hit her, Renamon felt some kind of entrancing mind control trying to get to her, in which she was unable to resist its power and fell under BlackImpmon's control.

Renamon then stood in place with her arms at her side, like a standing statue, her nudity exposed and her eyes now filled with swirls and coloured green and blue.

Soon the laser stopped and Renamon remained in place.

The pupils in her eyes disappeared and her irises turned dull, as she had fallen under the complete control of BlackImpmon, making him smirk and then ask. "Now what were you saying?"

"Yes... you may you use my body anyway you want... Master..." Renamon replied, her tone distant and submissive.

Seeing Renamon at his command, made BlackImpmon smirk wickedly.

"Excellent. Now let's see how well you dance. Dance!" BlackImpmon commanded.

Renamon obeyed and started to sexily belly dance, swaying her hips and belly, while jiggling her breasts and butt as well.

She kept dancing and dancing swaying her naked body around and around until one of the giant mechanical hands put out a palm out, allowing her to sit on it.

"Now my dear. Just relax, and allow these hands to do their work on you. You're a Digimon so you don't have bones like humans do" BlackImpmon grinned and moved the levers, causing the hand to suddenly lift Renamon up, while the other hand repositioned her head so it lay on her breasts before sticking her arms and legs between her breasts and belly before they closed together, trapping Renamon inside.

"Aaahhh... Master... I don't know what's happening but it feels so good..." Renamon moaned as the hands began to rub her between them, in which the vixen Digimon could feel her body structure changing to a more rounder form, while she then felt her ears, arms, legs, tail and belly disappearing between her face, boobs and butt as the hands continued to squash and roll Renamon up.

Finally, the hands were finished.

They then opened up to reveal Renamon was now a ball-like shape, her face and her breasts pressed together on the front and her butt was seen on the back, making BlackImpmon then call out to her. "For the next few hours, you shall be called 'Renaball' and you will enjoy it."

"Yes my Master... I am Renaball... Now please bounce me..." Renamon said in reply.

In response to her entranced begging, the hands then dribbled and bounced Renamon like a basketball, bouncing her up and down, which didn't hurt the foxy Digimon as she was still trapped in her trance and just moaned in lust as she was bounced more, before the hands then rolled Renamon like a bowling bowl striking the glass bottles they had laid out beforehand.

And after a few more bounces, before throwing her into a bin, which was used as a basketball net, Renamon popped back to herself again as she climbed out of the bin and got on fours, waiting for her next commands.

"Now, you see that chair with the dildo?" BlackImpmon asked, making Renamon nod slowly.

"Sit on it, but your pussy must have a dildo in it." BlackImpmon then ordered, in which Renamon nodded again as she obeyed, walked to the chair, put her pussy over the dildo and moaned in lust.

The dildo began to vibrate in her as Renamon continued moaning in lust and pleasure.

The feeling made her unable to control herself as she started playing with her breasts, grabbing them, rubbing them and pinching her nipples.

'It won't be long until she is under my complete control.' BlackImpmon smirked as he watched the foxy Digimon enjoying and pleasuring herself more and more.

However, BlackImpmon had to be sure.

"Now, tell me. Who do you love, slave?" He asked her.

"I... I..." Renamon began to say, while still being yiffed by the dildo.

"I love Guilmon." She then moaned, much to BlackImpmon's confusion.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, shocked to hear that, which made him think. 'Who is that? No matter. I just have to erase her memory of him.'

But before he could do that...

"Pyro Sphere!"

"BaDa Boom!"

Both fireball attack struck BlackImpmon, causing him to fall back, before he was then restrained by BlackRenamon, while Guilmon, Impmon, Takato and Rika appeared.

After Rika saw the recordings of what he did to Renamon, she slapped BlackImpmon, hard. "How dare you! You kidnapped her, stripped her, brainwashed her, and then used her as a child's plaything!"

"How do we break the mind control?" Takato questioned, before the brunette yelled. "Answer me!"

"I'll never tell you!" BlackImpmon snarled, worrying everyone.

However, luck was on their side as BlackRenamon had the answer.

"A true love's kiss is what was needed to break the mind control." BlackRenamon told her friends, before she explained. "Impmon kissed me and I was freed from his mind control, so it may work on her."

"A true love's kiss? How can we...?" Takato begin to ask, before Guilmon leapt out of the window and into the room where Renamon was still being pleasured by the dildo.

"Guilmon, what are you doing?" Impmon asked.

"If what BlackRenamon say is true then, I have to try it" Guilmon said as he walked towards Renamon, pulled her off the chair before anymore damage could be done and kissed the vixen Digimon passionately and loving on her lips.

At this, Renamon's eyes then returned to normal, regaining her mind and body as she saw Guilmon kissing her, before she closed her eyes and kissed him back with the same passion.

After the kiss they smiled at each other.

"Guilmon, I am so happy to see you. I don't know what happened to me but you saved me." Renamon smiled, wrapping her arms around Guilmon, making him smile and return the embrace, as he replied. "I am so glad to see you are safe, despite all the hard times he gave you."

"Renamon, are you alright?" Rika asked her Digimon, making Renamon smile and reply. "Yes, I am fine."

"Takato, you get Renamon out of here. We'll deal with this pervert and all." Impmon told Takato, who nodded as he and Rika left the room and opened the door to Renamon's cell, in which Guilmon carried her off bridal style and all escaped, leaving BlackImpmon in a dire situation as Impmon and BlackRenamon moved in, ready to do what they should've done the first time they wound up meeting him.


	2. True Loves

-Back at Takato's place: End Lemon-

"And then he turned you into a ball, bounced you around and then make you have sex with a dildo." Rika, with flushed cheeks, told Renamon, as she and Takato sat on the couch, while Renamon sat on Guilmon's lap.

"No wonder why my body felt pained earlier on. Thank you all for rescuing me." Renamon said in gratitude.

"You're very welcome." Takato said, smiling, as he was glad to see both Renamon and Rika happy.

"We had to help you out. No one should use you like that." Takato then stated, making Rika and Guilmon nod in agreement, before the Nonaka spoke up. "Exactly... and with my D-Power, I have reawakened your fighting and powers again."

"Thank you all. But Guilmon..." Renamon began to say. "I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"I am grateful that you rescued me but when I feel the dildo inside me, I imagined it was you and I would like to feel your cock inside me, so may I ask... will you be my lover and Master?" Renamon asked, surprising them all.

Guilmon was shocked, before he then sighed, smiled and replied. "Sure. I won't be brainwashing you in anyway. Besides if we are gonna be Master and slave, you have to stay naked for now on. ok?"

"I agree." Renamon said before she hugged him, enjoying the warmth of his body and making sure her breasts pressed and rubbed his muscular chest.

With her request, Rika then faced Takato and asked. "Hey, Takato. I gotta thank you too. If Renamon is now a slave to Guilmon, may I be yours?"

"Err... sure." Takato replied, taken aback at first, before Rika smiled, making him smile back at her.

With their declarations of love, Rika and Renamon began to head upstairs to Takato's bedroom, to which Rika called in a seductive tone. "Whenever you boys are ready, come and meet us. We have a surprise for you two."

"And I want to give you something in thanks for rescuing me." Renamon smiled as they went upstairs.

-Upcoming Lemon-

No sooner had Rika and Renamon left, Takato and Guilmon remained on the couch, still a little surprised at what had just happened, before they regained their composure, headed up the stairs and to Takato's room, where both blushed upon entering, as, lying on his bed were Rika and Renamon, both completely naked.

"Master, we're glad you both came." Rika said, making Renamon nod and add in a seductive tone. "We were starting to get lonely."

As he continued to blush, feeling his arousal and instincts taking over, Guilmon replied. "Renamon, you look beautiful."

"So do you." Takato told Rika, making the girls smile and blush, not only from the compliments from their Masters, but could also see both Takato and Guilmon were getting hard.

"Thank you." Rika replied, before the redhead suggested. "Now why don't you make yourselves more comfortable and join us?"

"Ok." Takato and Guilmon replied, as both of them began to undress, and soon they were both completely naked, showing off their well-developed bodies, chests and huge cocks at the sight of the naked beauties before them, arousing them both greatly.

And the arousal increased as Takato and Guilmon, feeling more confident, joined Rika and Renamon in the bed and engaged their love in a deep and passion filled kiss.

As the couples continued to kiss, Takato and Guilmon soon broke from Rika and Renamon's lips and started to kiss around their necks, down their chests, until the brunette had reached Rika's pussy, which were getting quite wet, while Guilmon focus remained on Renamon's breasts, in which the bearer of the Hazard Mark then kissed Renamon's right breast, while fondling her left, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pleasure, before her pleasure heightened as she felt his tail snaked its way into her pussy.

"Ah...Oh, Master Guilmon... Ah... That's... Ah... That's great...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before Guilmon began to massage her left breast, while he moved his head to Renamon's right and began to lick around, before sucking and biting gently on her nipple, as his tail continued to thrust in and out of her vagina.

"Oh, yes... yes... Ah... Don't stop... Oh, Master...!" Renamon cried out in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

And, moments later, Renamon screamed out in pleasure as she had her orgasm and came, causing the foxy Digimon to release her sexual fluids on most of Guilmon's tail, while the rest dripped onto Takato's bed, leaving Renamon breathless, while Guilmon, thanks to his training, still had energy to spare, in which the red dragon Digimon removed his tail from Renamon's threshold and laid by her side.

Meanwhile, around the same time Guilmon was pleasuring Renamon's breasts, filling her with amazing amounts of pleasure, so too was Rika being rewarded pleasure from her love and Master, who had his head in between her legs and was lashing at her pussy.

Rika moaned out in pleasure and excitement as she placed her hands on the back of Takato's head, pushing his head forward, allowing him to access more of her pussy as he continued to eat her out, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Master, it... it feels so good... Ah... Yes, Master...!"

Continuing to pleasure Rika, Takato licked and sucked Rika's pussy lips as hard as he could, causing Rika to yell in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Takato's mouth and onto the mattress.

"How did that feel?" Takato asked Rika, who replied in a loving and breathless tone. "It... It was great..."

Takato smiled, before he and Rika then heard Renamon cry out from her orgasm.

"And it seems you aren't the only one who is enjoying this." Takato commented, as he and Rika looked over to see Renamon on her back with a look of pleasure and lust on her face.

"Master, you were wonderful." Renamon then said, before kissing Guilmon, who gladly kissed her back, making the vixen Digimon moan as she felt her Master's tongue invade and explore her mouth.

"I'm glad I made you feel good." Guilmon replied as he broke from Renamon's lips and smiled at her, before his smile turned sly and he then said. "But now I think you made me feel good."

looking at her Master, Renamon could see Guilmon's fully erect manhood, making the foxy Digimon lick her lips lustfully.

"Whatever you wish, my beloved Master." Renamon replied in a loving and submissive tone, before she climbed on top of Guilmon, kissed down Guilmon's chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she reached his member, which she took into her mouth and gave Guilmon a loving blowjob.

"Rena... Renamon, that feels really... Ah... really good...!" Guilmon groaned, making Renamon smile around Guilmon's member as she continued to pleasure him.

"But I think you need some disciple for how you treated me in the past..." Guilmon then told Renamon, before he looked over to his Tamer and his Tamer's slave girl.

"Takato, think you and your slave can assist me?" Guilmon asked as he rubbed Renamon's butt, making Takato and Rika smile slyly, as they got the idea.

"No problem, pal." Takato replied, while Rika nodded in agreement, as she and her Master then moved over to Renamon, each sitting either side of the foxy Digimon, before both brought their hands up and then down, smacking Renamon's ass and making Renamon moan loudly, forcing her to break away from Guilmon's manhood and moan out from the combination of pain and pleasure.

Unable to control himself, Guilmon he placed his hands on the back of Renamon's head, forcing all his cock back into her mouth, as Renamon was forced to continue her blow job, in which Renamon continued to pleasure her Master, sucking his manhood and giving her Master as much pleasure as she could.

But after several more minutes Guilmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of Renamon's head and groaned out. "Renamon, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

Hearing her Master's warning encouraged Renamon to continue to pleasure him, in which she used her paws to massage Guilmon's balls, making him groan louder, before Guilmon then groaned out Renamon's name loudly as he came, releasing his load into her mouth.

With his orgasm over, Guilmon removed his hands from Renamon's head, allowing her to remove his cock from her mouth.

"You taste so sweet." Renamon said in a loving tone, enjoying the taste of her Master's seed, which made Guilmon smile in lust, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard Mark felt his desire for Renamon take over, making Guilmon then grab Renamon and reposition her on all fours, before he placed his hands on Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt her Master began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Ah... Please keep going... I want this so badly...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure, until Renamon was unable to contain her pleasure, crying out her Master's name as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids on the floor beneath her, which caused Guilmon to then let out an almost primal groan as he soon had his orgasm and released his seed into Renamon's butt, causing her to moan joyously and her face full of dazed and content happy.

Around the same as Guilmon and Renamon were mating, so too were Takato and Rika indulged in their own pleasure.

After helping with 'disciplining' Renamon, Takato decided it was time for him and Rika to continue their pleasure, in which he too positioned Rika on all fours, placed his hands firmly on her hips and thrust his manhood into Rika's ass, making the redhead gasp out in pleasure.

"It's so big and so... so deep... Oh, Master...!" Rika moaned out, loving the feeling of Takato's cock inside her ass, filling her body with nothing but pleasure.

As he continued, Takato grabbed Rika's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making Rika continue to moan out from the pleasure her Master was giving her.

For another hour, Takato continued to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore, in which Rika let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids, followed by Takato, as he then had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Rika's ass, which just caused a dazed and content smile to appear on her face.

"Oh, Master..." Rika managed to get out after her climax, making Takato smile as he pulled out of her.

"That was amazing..." Renamon managed to tell Guilmon after her climax as Guilmon pulled out of her too.

As Takato and Guilmon pulled out, Rika and Renamon remained on their stomachs, both still had a blissful look on their faces from the pleasure their respective Master had given them, but Takato and Guilmon both wanted more.

Renamon smiled as then felt Guilmon grab her hips again, only this time she could feel her Master's cock rubbing around her pussy, making the foxy Digimon then moan out. "Please, take me, Master. Don't leave me begging, take me!"

With her begging, Guilmon nodded in reply as he then plunged his cock into Renamon's vagina, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes… Oh, Master...!"

While Renamon screamed out, feeling her Master's cock go deep inside of her, Rika to began to moan out as Takato began to make love to her.

"Rika, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Takato groaned in pleasure, enjoying not only the feel of Rika's body, but watching as Rika's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

"Master... Oh, Takato… I love it… I love you… You are more than my Master, you are my everything…!" Rika moaned loudly in reply, loving the pleasure her brunette haired Master was giving her.

Meanwhile, as Takato and Rika continued their lovemaking, while Rika moaning and submitting herself to him, Guilmon was thrusting his member into Renamon's pussy, grabbing her butt cheeks and going in deep and fast.

Renamon loved each moment of pleasure with Guilmon as she then used her tail to wrap around Guilmon's, like they were holding hands as they continued mating.

"Master, oh Master ravage me… Make me yours'... I… I want and love you…!" Renamon moaned erotically as each thrust she felt made her forget she was a fighter and giving her the mindset of a loving slave, ready to stay forever by Guilmon's side and to also bare her Master's Digi-Egg.

For two more hours, the pair continued, and in both Rika and Renamon's minds, nothing else mattered, nothing but those they were to love and to obey, as both the girl's vaginal walls hugged their lover's cocks warmly and tightly as Takato's bedroom was filled further with the sounds of their pleasure.

But soon, Rika began to move around frantically as she could feel she and Takato were both close to their orgasms, making her moan loudly. "Ah, Master! I can feel you coming!"

"Then take it all!" Takato groaned, continuing to thrust in and out of Rika until he let out a loud groan of pleasure and came, followed by Guilmon who then released his load into Renamon's waiting womb.

Both Takato and Guilmon released their seed into Rika and Renamon's wombs, filling them up nicely, making both women gasp in joy upon feeling their Master's climax and their own, before they then collapsed in their lovers' arms.

Takato and Rika laid on the bed hugging each other as Takato stroked her skin.

"You've done well, my love." Takato smiled, making Rika smile back and replied lovingly. "I love you, Takato Matsuki, my Master."

"And I love you too, Rika." Takato said in reply, before gently kissing her lips, which she happily returned, before they broke from their kiss, closed their eyes and fell asleep.

And while Takato and Rika had confessed their love for each other and were now sleeping in loving embrace, Renamon was lying on top of Guilmon, hugging him as he hugged back, stroking her butt and making her purr in enjoyment at his skilled claws.

"And I love you, Guilmon, my Master." Renamon said as she lovingly gazed up at her Master's face, making him smile and reply with the same love in his tone. "And I love you too, Renamon."

After giving Renamon a final loving kiss, Guilmon closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, while Renamon remained awake, smiling lovingly at her Master, while moving a hand down to her stomachs, showing Renamon's now had the same hazard symbol on her stomach as Guilmon's showing she was now his, which she began to gently rub, knowing it wouldn't be long till she would be carrying Guilmon's Digi-Eggs and being the mother to his children.

-End Lemon-


End file.
